


Magnificent Creatures

by dank_i_memes



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Angst, May take long to update because i have school, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not doing Stoick's P.O.V, TAGS ARE MESSY I KNOW-, and because i have low self-steem, and i'll probably update it for you, but just cheer me up, das my weakness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_i_memes/pseuds/dank_i_memes
Summary: Crappy summary of a one shot with multiple chapters!---------------------------------------------------------------------Valka saw everything.The dragons weren't vicious beasts.They weren't dumb.They were gentle, caring and loving.But Drago didnt believe that,He believed they were made to be mindless beasts, over to his command.But that dream was cut off shortly.----------------------------------------------------------pls review, kudo n comment bc this is my first work and i've tried 3 times already- aaaa-Bloodraven, this is all for you. sorry for the long summary.





	1. The Mistake... or was it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodRaven1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/gifts).



**~Valkas P.O.V~**  
We were flying up in the air, my poor baby Hiccup in the Stormcutter's claws, as i am in the Night Fury's claws.

Why is it so cold? Are we flying to the artic?! Hiccup will freeze!  
"Hey, Night fury, can i at least warm my daugther?"  
I got a small response, the stormcutter placed Hiccup in one of its claws while the Night fury threw me at the Stormcutters other claw.  
I'd hug hiccup, letting the beast grab me with both of its claws.  
At least, they weren't hurting me. Thats strange. But looking back,  
They didnt hurt hiccup.  
They didnt hurt me.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'd wake up with hiccup cold in my arms. i shifted to try to get her some body heat, it kind of worked.  
i saw some kind of iceberg palace in the distance... and suddenly a bunch of dragons surrounding me.  
"Wow. Is this where your both taking me?"  
Of course, i got no awnser.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few minutes later because i'm lazy to write  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I fell down, protecting hiccup from the small fall, as i landed in the stone cold ground.  
Looking up, dizzy, i was impressed.  
Dragons every inch the eye can see.  
"This is... Beautiful."  
i got up, cradling hiccup in my strong yet small arms, my braid was all out, i was cold, but  
i was amazed. I saw a Terrible Terror coming up to me, cuddling my leg.  
"Hehe, you silly goose."  
I'd go over to a cave, grabbing some of my cloths and placing Hiccup in it.  
"Hey, you." I said, looking at the Terrible Terror. It'd look at me, tilting its head.  
"Can you guard my daugther for a small while?" He seemed to understand and guard over my poor daugther.  
Took from her father at such a young age...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Some hours later of exploring.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'd be freezing cold, going to check on my daugther, Hiccup.   
There she was, guarded by the small Terrible Terror.  
"Thank you." i said to it, grateful for not leaving my baby alone.  
This was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Some Progress with Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup finally learns to talk, as she learnt how to speak both main dragons' names.

~Hiccup's P.O.V~  
Mommy was babbling some words to me, i just tilted my head at them  
"Dwa...fun?" i asked, and she repeats.  
"Dra-gon."  
"Dwagun?"  
"Dra-gon!" She said more exited.  
"Dwagon?"  
"Yes! Thats it!" She'd cheer up with me. "Dragon!"  
I'd cheer aswell, laughing while the big owl dwagon came up to me and nuzzled my face.  
"Gud dwagon!" I said, trying to pat its head. He'd seem happier, warbling.  
"You did it girl! You said 'Dragon!'"  
"Now repeat with me," She said, getting my attention.  
"Cloud."  
"Cwoud?"  
"Cloud!"  
"Cloud?"  
"Yea! Cloud!" She'd point to the skies, the big, white fluffy things were clouds?!  
"Now, say 'Jumper.'"  
"Jum...pwer?"  
She'd nod, repeating "Cloud-jumper."  
"cwold... jumpwer?"  
"Cloudjumper."  
She'd point to the big dwagon owl. "He, Dragon. He, Cloudjumper."  
So the big dwagon owl was named Cloudjumper?  
"Cwouldjumper!" I repeated, patting it.  
"Now," she said, calling the big, black dwagon.  
"Tooth."  
"Twooth?"  
"Less."  
"Less?"  
"Toothless."  
"Twoothless?"  
She'd nod again, pointing to the big bwack dwagon.  
so it was named Toothless? I'd grin, starting to feel sleepy.  
"Hehehee.... heh.." I'd feel myself passing out in her big, mommy arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oH MY GOD THIS WAS SO HARD-


	3. A Warm Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valka finally got hiccup to feed Toothless. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm outta ideas for chapter titles already- shit-

** Valka's P.O.V **

"Dear, theres nothing wrong with the fish!" I tried explaining to her.  
I was  _trying_ to teach Hiccup how to feed Toothless.  
"No mom, its slimy and creepy!" She'd reply, disgusted.  
"If your grab it and give it to toothless, i'll give you a lot of hugs." I tried convincing her.  
"Okay, i'll try!" She said, carefully grabbing the dead fish and walking up to Toothless, trying not to bump into her own feet.  
He'd grab it carefully from her small baby hands, and eat it.  
"There!" She said, running to me, babbling how the fish was gross and slimy while i'd cradle her in my arms.  
"Its okay now, the fish is gone, Toothless made it disappear!"  
"Yay!" She said with a big smile in her face.  
"But you gotta get more for him."  
"aww, why mom??"  
"Because he needs to do more magic tricks!"  
"Okay!" Running to toothless with 2 fish in hand, she'd be a bit more exited about it.  
Eating the fish, Toothless smled at her, showing his gums.  
"Good toothless!" Patting his head, she said:  
"What do you do to the fish?"  
He'd just warble, pointing to his belly.  
"So you eat them?"  
He'd make a laughing kind of warble.  
Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter guys, i'm outta time and i dont know how to write long chapters, so i'll stick with short chapters for a while.  
> ((A normal end note but everytim they say "Chapter" it speeds up.))


End file.
